


妄想前必須Double Check(dnkb)

by yomilansuu



Category: Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Chinese Language, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-24
Updated: 2020-06-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:21:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24895336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yomilansuu/pseuds/yomilansuu
Summary: 奇巴納失去記憶了，他根本不記得自己對丹帝有多執著，但是他認識原本不堪的自己後有那麼一點不希望恢復原樣。
Relationships: Dande | Leon/Kibana | Raihan
Comments: 8
Kudos: 8





	妄想前必須Double Check(dnkb)

**Author's Note:**

> ※失憶梗短打

事出突然，伽勒爾館主首席、拳關道館館主、寶物庫守護者──奇巴納失去記憶。

這是丹帝接手聯盟以來第一次遇到的棘手事件，事發地點在拳關道館，毫無預兆嚇壞了道館訓練師，他只記得名字和自己的寶可夢，姑且在造成風波前將他保護起來，只不過道館挑戰部分讓遼太費盡心思，除此之外奇巴納反應相當沉著，他甚至可以理解丹帝管理他的日常是為了避免媒體對現在聯盟大做文章。

丹帝待他不錯，儘管提過身體記得對戰技巧，還是減少了工作日子很逍遙，沒事就是去多找幾個朋友聊天，三個禮拜都跟著丹帝到處跑。

「你對我有什麼執著嗎？」奇巴納問丹帝，一邊若無其事地舔手指沾到的奶蓋沫，「我覺得我已經足夠勝認館主工作。」

「發生在你身上的事我不能坐視不管。」

丹帝束手無策只能跟自己賭氣，正流行的珍珠奶茶咕嚕一口喝光，珍珠分開吃還好好嚼三十下，大概已經吃不出原本風味了，不過奇巴納還是覺得所有他的社交圈裡就屬丹帝最有意思。

「調查事故原因和管理道館可是兩碼子事。」既然對戰的手感回來了，當然就要負起原本的責任，「一直住你那裡也不是辦法吧？」

同居是丹帝提出的要求，失憶事故讓他心裡有個不痛快的感覺，眼前的奇巴納沒有原本的說話習慣，個性變得散漫隨波逐流、舉止古怪，他們相處時早晚會親吻臉頰招呼、喜歡或討厭的食物都對分、互相照顧他們的寶可夢。

共用一張床一條被，不介意早起時腳橫在對方身體上。

丹帝牽著奇巴納迷路，後來變奇巴納幫忙認路……這點倒是與平時無異。

這段時間他們肢體接觸超乎親密，實際上關係卻是退了好幾步令丹帝訝異。

直覺告訴丹帝，奇巴納是在試探他什麼，雖然不清楚失憶原因，這部分他至少有把握查個清楚，各自別過頭後，丹帝忙中抽空拜訪拳關道館尋找線索。

「我們也用盡各種辦法想幫奇巴納先生恢復記憶……」以資深程度來說沒有人會忽略遼太，只是他的們館主更萬能，「丹帝先生會、迷信嗎？」

「像帶著啃果蟲告白？」聞名拳關市大街小巷的傳聞丹帝不想知道也難。

「我想比較偏向超自然一類，每個道館多多少少會有，女孩們尤其喜歡這些，您看，拳關競技場和城牆相連，本身就是伽勒爾的歷史建築。」

寶可夢把拳關市整體視為一個巨大活物，區域設計上又吸引不少龍系寶可夢在周圍築巢，就像自然界的依附關係，人與寶可夢對拳關市信仰醞釀的力量，彷彿使它擁有自己的意志。

奇巴納是在例行巡邏工作出狀況，雖然沒有人親眼看見事情經過……

「但是寶可夢目擊了全部，原來如此！」丹帝先前都沒有想過向鋁鋼龍牠們確認，「畢竟訓練師失去記憶應該會受到、不小的……打擊？」仔細回想同居期間，情緒最豐富的黏美龍和沙漠蜻蜓都沒有表現出一丁點失落，胃口好到還會再要求添飯。

「看來您注意到了……」人類目光不及之處，寶可夢都看在眼裡，最恐怖的地方在於是牠們似乎樂見其成。

道館誓師唯獨拳關道館有一條在道館內發生諸如失憶、幻覺等精神異常事故時，聯盟概不負責的不成文規定。

「在道館內有什麼疑難雜症就去問居住這裡的寶可夢……這是傳了好幾代的流言，通常找遺失的東西很有效，大家慢慢就信了。」於是奇巴納失憶時，大家也不約而同地想起這個偏方，平時聊都市傳說聊得很起勁的瞳美和玲娜卻都躲他背後，就怕問錯問題會出事，結果沒有一個人敢去向奇巴納的鋁鋼龍提問。

「那我們去找奇巴納的鋁鋼龍來試試。」

鋁鋼龍一直都是丹帝認識的那個鋁鋼龍，天氣好的時候喜歡坐落地窗邊悠閒看風景，牠很中意奇巴納為牠訂製的坐墊，親近人的鋁鋼龍乍看之下沒有什麼恐怖的地方。

遼太對迷信還是有幾分忌憚沒有奉陪，他就留他倆在奇巴納辦公室待著。  
  
「我不太相信奇巴納失憶的原因跟你們有關。」

皮膚油脂對鋁鋼龍的金屬表皮不好，不過牠不介意丹帝摸牠。

「如果奇巴納有困難，我想知道有沒有我幫得上忙的地方。」

鋁鋼龍凝聽丹帝的話語，一手刮自己的爪溝思考，最後牠走到奇巴納的辦公桌抽掉唯一沒鎖的抽屜，讓丹帝看到放在暗格裡的東西。

「筆記？」上面有拳關道館徽印，嚴格來說是日誌一類，他在鋁鋼龍的許可下坐在沙發閱讀奇巴納的筆記。

裡面嚴謹地寫下日常的每件事，曠野的生態觀察、自家訓練師的動向、所有朋友的生日，即使條列式的記錄也看得出奇巴納相當關注身邊每個人。

「『Ｘ月２號，石丸子的訓練……』」

  
_Ｓ月２號，石丸子的訓練進度、九點約了聶梓跟丹帝酒吧碰面。_

  
_Ｓ月３號，運動飲料代言攝影，補充除鏽蠟、化學防護手套一打。_

  
_Ｓ月４號，週末在丹帝家辦電影之夜。_

  
「奇怪……」丹帝往後面月份翻了翻，塗改數量有增多趨向，內容越來越有蹊蹺。

  
_Ｎ月１２號，出席淘汰賽跟粉絲的線下聚會。_

  
_Ｎ月１７號，淘汰丹帝衣櫃裡太鬆的Ｔ恤，購物時一起去新開張的手搖飲料店踩點。_

  
_Ｎ月２３號，在我們的紀念日去曠野露營。_

  
這個也是那個也是，奇巴納的日誌夾雜著微妙的「謊言」，譬如他跨日加班根本回不了家的電影之夜、他們第一次結伴去手搖飲料店、確實約好休息日去曠野露營卻不清楚有什麼紀念性，可是從奇巴納的記述方式看來，他對他們的關係似乎有不同的認知。  
  
「上面有大量塗改也沒整頁撕掉，為什麼？堂堂館主首席在文具上小氣斤斤計較……奇巴納再怎麼在意面子也不會幹這種傻事。」日誌的紙寫字是會透背的，奇巴納最開頭幾頁還備註過要跟廠商拿一批新的，這本瑕疵品反而顯得格外特別。

鋁鋼龍沒有脖子，只能在第一時間別開視線迴避丹帝眼神。

丹帝有自信解讀塗改痕跡背後的文字，絕對不會輸給奇巴納的日誌，但是解讀出來的內容令他啞口無言。

  
_『我們不介意彼此的汗味，不如說它們混在一起才是正常的。』_

  
_『還好每次洗黏呼呼的制服都沒有被發現。』_

  
_『每次去推完頭髮，他都會說要摸摸看後頸，很癢……但很舒服。』_  


_『他的舌頭好想糖果一樣，真想一直吸舔下去。』_

  
_『偶爾很粗暴……』_

  
_『……隔天弄出來很多。』_

  
_『不只是賽場紀錄，他也在我大腿內側留下自己的刻印。』_

  
_『……好像永遠都會對拍打臀部的聲音興奮……』_  


_『一起高潮之後，丹帝滿意地摸著我的下腹。』_

  
那些破碎的句子讓丹帝感覺腦子不太對勁，語氣隨性述說的盡是些煽情的事。

  
_『我已經不會再跟丹帝──』_

  
日誌最後的句子沒有完成，時間點正好和奇巴納失去記憶吻合，「鋁鋼龍，這到底是……鋁鋼龍？」丹帝抬頭發現鋁鋼龍不在身邊，難以置信他讀日誌忘我到沒有發現鋁鋼龍的動靜。

一隻手悄聲越過丹帝肩頭抽走日誌。

  
『 居然被發現了 』

  
壓頂陰影下的令人膽寒的目光看起來像殺過人。

「奇巴納……你應該是失去記憶的？」

奇巴納稍微嘮叨一下球內的鋁鋼龍多管閒事，而後無所謂地把日誌夾在腋下，「是啊，現在還是沒有恢復，但是我也會自己做一些調查。」女孩們告訴他拳關道館的流言後，他也做了跟丹帝一樣的事，找到這本寫滿妄想的日誌。

「你應該也明白了吧？裡面的內容有一大半都是胡說八道。」從丹帝雙眸發現一絲不確定感的奇巴納得意地露齒而笑，「你果然不知道──這本日誌其實是留給『我』的。」

留給失去記憶的自己。

「異想天開也要有個限度，奇巴納……」

奇巴納再一次亮出飽含妄想的日誌封面。

「一開始頻率大概兩個月才有一件事假的，後面開始頻繁起來，每月、每週、隔三日、每天，連鎖住抽屜裡的算起來最少有五年份吧，我猜大概是精神瀕臨極限的時候才有了這個過度膨脹的妄想──」

如果某一天失去記憶的自己讀到這本日誌呢？

哪怕最後不得善終，自己也會在半信半疑的情況下構築出他們曾經交往的實感。

「當我讀完日誌就開始檢視我們的關係，在你的心思裡一丁點都沒有『奇巴納』的容身之處。」奇巴納指著金眸的瞬間丹帝把話吞回喉嚨裡，「拳關市並不期望有一個破碎的守護者，儘管方法很迂迴，它真的實現了我的願望，我有能幹的訓練師和寶可夢可以確保道館運作恢復正軌，不用再刻意製作形象可能會掉粉，不過將龍系大師的榮譽獻給這片土地之後一切都很值得。」

丹帝只是他殺死過去自己的阻礙。

「真是可悲的男人。」奇巴納根本騙不了自己。

他不是什麼附身幽靈或新人格，客觀審視全部的結論就是如此。

「我不許你這樣踐踏自己！」

「本大爺做什麼不需要你的許可！」就算奇巴納被丹帝揪著衣領也絲毫不退讓，只差一步他就能把自己重新塑造完成。「你的部下也一定在等你，該是請你回對戰塔的時候了……塔主。」

「我同樣不需要你來提醒我。」丹帝順手拿回那本日誌，「我不想觸動到你的傷痛，所以我來尋求療癒你的可能性，現在更好──你連恢復記憶的方法都告訴我了。」  
  
他手裡只有一本日誌甚至不是精靈球，沒有任何威脅，只是人畜無害的塔主，奇巴納不願退縮卻也不想直視日誌，他手背去碰奇巴納脖頸，發冷皮膚下的搏動懇誠地親吻他的指尖。

「因為我沒有把不足的部分補上，你才沒有恢復記憶，我們該做什麼已經再清楚不過了。」

「什……麼？」

丹帝鼓足幹勁時有折手指的壞習慣，那些脆響的關節聲在這種時候聽來格外嚇人。

每個欲望誕生之初都是不計後果的，滿足身心歡愉的所有情境皆無瑕疵，「完美」在現實與最終目的築起一道難以推倒的高牆，但是奇巴納知道破壞那道隔閡後還有數之不盡的苦果隨之而來，既然欲望不會消失，他只能用極端手法與之抗爭，就連自己的破敗都算進勝利條件，那這些年來的掙扎應該不算虧。

「……身體好重……」奇巴納渾身痠痛，唯一能動的眼皮也像是被鉛塊壓著，視線被丹帝的長髮包圍，分不清楚到底是白天還是夜晚。

「奇巴納，你醒了？」丹帝下意識地比照照顧寶可夢的做法，扣住奇巴納的下顎來回確認什麼，無關緊要的眼球和牙齒也檢查。

「這是哪裡？巡邏……野生嗡蝠築巢的區域要打掃一下……」伸手想推開卻一把摸上丹帝胸肌，他只好暫時作罷，「趕緊從本大爺身上起來……」他隱隱感覺乾澀的喉嚨有發炎的徵兆，像是發了一記噴射火焰。

「照你寫的那應該是上個月的事……你恢復記憶了！」

奇巴納無法接上話，還是享受了一下被疼的感覺，雖然捨不得丹帝療癒的燦爛一笑，他依舊得拿捏好跟勁敵的距離感，趕緊爬下床回去工作。

「……嗯！」支起膝蓋時他身體不由自主拱起背，大腿間黏膩的傾洩感害他發出奇怪的聲音。

皺巴巴制服上的微涼感覺逐漸滲透進剛甦醒的身體，他感覺得到自己的大腿夾著丹帝──這看起來像是一場古怪的夢。

「你醒來了也代表這整個月份的經歷同時消失。」丹帝摸摸奇巴納的下腹覺得不太滿意，所幸他做的一切準備沒有讓這事變成更大的困擾，「這星期的內容晚點你慢慢看，來，剛剛錄的。」

奇巴納被他些微的移動所牽動，感覺臀部被提起，要用力捂著自己的嘴才不會叫出聲，當丹帝拿出幾小時間用手機錄下的影片給他看，他無法再吐出半個字。

『……笨蛋丹帝！明明直行路也會走歪的大路癡！為什麼只有這個時候不會弄錯……錯……哈啊♡對不起對不起──不要！不、不要拔出來！』

手機框的左右側看得到他的大腿膝窩，淚涕滿面的他就在畫面正中間脹紅著臉哭求丹帝不要離開，洶湧水聲彷彿把奇巴納的腦漿也翻覆過來，在他深度欲望間搭上黏稠的絲。

『我喜歡奇巴納，不會為了這點小事跟你生氣，奇巴納呢？』

『喜……歡♡我也喜歡、丹帝♡唔……』

『不是說謊？』

『……不是──呼嗯♡不是說謊，我發誓♡我發誓！啊啊啊♡』

那些句子慢慢地隨著肉體碰撞粉碎只剩淫亂的浪叫，不再有任何妄想能讓奇巴納把丹帝推開。

『如果你又忘記的話，奇巴納……』

我會確保接下來的一切讓你終生難忘。

(Happy End?)


End file.
